Dance or Flounce
by Pilgrim Grey
Summary: Unwittingly, Kanda hurt Allen feelings badly. Now Allen's nearly a wreck. What can Kanda do to resolve this? Angry Lenalee and anxious Lavi. Crazy Komui as usual . btw, bad title. can't think of another.
1. Chapter 1

_In the train, currently heading back to headquarters after a mission._

"Kanda? Could you please get me some water?" A soft voice pulled Kanda from his musings. Glancing sideways, he confirmed that it was his mission partner, Allen Walker who was calling him. Scowling, he sneered, "Che, why can't you get it yourself?"

To his surprise, Allen didn't retort back as he used to. Kanda couldn't quite keep himself from glancing sideways again, albeit slightly worried. The Moyashi had been too quiet.

Allen put his head back on the headrest in that small compartment he and Kanda shared. The Finder was standing guard outside. He barely kept from flinching when Kanda sneered. Oh, how more stupider he was? First he got caught when trying to buy a present for the sour puss sitting across him. Then he was nearly sold by human smugglers who happened to be his master's debt collectors. As if that wasn't enough, it had to be Kanda who came to save him.

Oh! He was just a nuisance to the Japanese samurai! But if only Kanda would notice him once! No, stop it! You are being SILLY!! Allen scolded himself sternly.

"Oi, Moyashi! Listen to me when I am talking!" Kanda was furious. He was talking about the mission and the Moyashi had the nerve to space out. "Don't think that everyone love you! You and your disgusting manners!"

This time, Allen did flinch from the harsh words. He felt like someone had knocked him down and trampled all over him. He knew the Japanese did not like him, but thinking him of being disgusting? Oh Lord! He felt like dying in shame.

"I am sorry," he whispered, not daring to look up into what he supposed was the furious face of Kanda Yuu. If he had only looked up, he would have seen not fury, but regret and guilt on the normally stoic face of the exorcist.

Kanda just remember that the boy had been caught by human smugglers and was almost certainly abused both physically and mentally. Even from his spot he could see a purple bruise peeking out of his collar. Not that he was concerned, dude. He just noticed.

They sat in silence for the remaining journey. Kanda have to admit (quietly) that he was surprised as well as concern when Allen expressed no wish for food. He noticed that the boy was looking listless and depressed. But he could not for the hell of him say why the observation gets him so cranky.

Allen did not comment on his behavior which was strange in itself, but extremely weird when he doesn't even argue with Kanda anymore. He just went along with every suggestion and agreed with every plan they discuss. He was so agreeable that Kanda was seriously suspecting that he wasn't the real Allen Walker.

However Kanda wasn't going to complain. If the Moyashi stayed this way, so much more the better. What was this pang of strange feelings? Of course not guilt and remorse. Who was he again? Kanda Yuu, the Ice Prince.

No matter how Kanda rationalize it, he was still thinking a lot more of him than was appropriate for Kanda. Therefore, by the time they reached the Black Order Headquarters, he was in an extremely sour mood.

Jumping out of the boat before it came to a complete stop, he headed straight to the training ground, fully intending to train until his thoughts of the Moyashi disappeared. Ignoring the yells of Komui and other scientists, he point a hand to the Moyashi who had stood silent all the while. He did not even blink when Komui waved a hand in front of him.

Lenalee looked at her brother, both with the same thought going through their head: What the hell had happened during the mission?"


	2. Depression, what can Lavi and Lenalee do

_In a hallway of the Black Order Headquarters_

"Lenalee! I heard that Allen has come back! Let's go and have lunch! I bet we can see him in the cafeteria," Lavi cried as he saw Lenalee walking by. The redhead had just came back from a mission. He heard that Allen had been back for three days but he hadn't seen him yet. Therefore he was going to the cafeteria where Allen was bound to be. The boy seemed to think of food only when he wasn't on a mission.

Lenalee looked up and smiled when she saw Lavi. But it was strained and she looked strangely tired, almost as though a big burden was placed on her shoulders. Lavi's grin disappeared when he noticed Lenalee looking haggard. "Lenalee? What happened? You looked tired," asked Lavi, concerned about his friend's health. Well, he wasn't supposed to as the Bookman's heir, but hey! He was human too!

"I am fine. It is Allen you should be worrying," Lenalee spoke in a tired voice. "He hasn't been himself since that last mission with Kanda." "What do you mean?" To say Lavi was shocked was an understatement. Allen had always been the most stout-hearted of them all, never giving up even in the direst situation. What could had happened in that last mission?

"Well, the mission was to check out some strange happenings near France. But it turned out to be some kind of ghost that was making strange things happened. Then somehow, Allen wandered into a shadier part of the town. He was kidnapped and the men turned out to be his master's debt collectors. Well, they were human smugglers and Allen was quite a nice gift, being cute and handsome whichever way you want to see it. He was about to be sold off in an auction when Kanda arrived just in time. The Finder with them said that Allen had been acting strange since then." Lenalee heaved a great sigh after finishing the story. "Allen was eating much less than what he was eating before. Jerry was worried so he told my brother. My brother talked to Allen. But no answers. His smiles were also gone. He looked so sad now."

Lavi frowned when he heard what Lenalee. Allen wasn't a weak person. Therefore it must have taken a great deal to break his spirit. Wait! Kanda! He was with Allen throughout the mission. Maybe he will give some clues as to what Allen faced. With that thought in mind, Lavi turned and ran down another hallway. "Wait! Where are you going, Lavi?" Lenalee called after him. "To see Kanda!" Lavi called back. "I am going too! Wait!" Lenalee wasn't going to miss out on this.

_In front of Kanda's room_

"Yuu-san! Open up!" Lavi banged on the closed door of Kanda Yuu's room. "Shut up, baka Usagi! I am trying to meditate!" A very irritated Kanda flung opened the door to shout at Lavi. Lavi smiled up at him and asked, "You know anything about Allen?" "What? Moyashi? No!" Kanda snapped. He was very irritated that Lavi was disturbing him in the middle of meditating. "By the way, why are you meditating in your room instead of the meditation room?" Lavi asked offhandedly.

Kanda snapped, "There was an abnormal amount of people in there. My concentration would be broken." Besides worrying for that damn Moyashi, who everyone seemed to be talking about, he added silently. He will be dead before he admitted that he was worried for that damn Moyashi.

_In Allen's room_

Allen lay in his bed, up at the ceiling. He did not felt like doing anything. In fact he hadn't felt like doing anything since he got back from the mission. He had been so hurt when Kanda had called him disgusting. Allen sighed and turned on his side. He couldn't even bring himself to go to the cafeteria anymore. Every time he eat he would think back to what Kanda had said to him on the train, and he would lose his appetite.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when a loud knocking on his door scared the birds of his and every windowsill in the building. "Hey Allen, let's go get lunch!" Lavi's far too cheerful voice came through the door. With yet another sigh, Allen conceded that once the rabbit made up his mind on something, he was unlikely to change it. "I am coming, wait a minute," he spoke tiredly.

Outside the room, Lavi frowned concernedly. Was it his imagination or was Allen sounding tired? But his worries were quickly banished when he saw Allen coming out of his room looking fresh. "Let's go!" Lavi cried happily, linking his arm with Allen's.

Within five minutes, they were at the Order's cafeteria talking to Jerry. It was rare for Allen to reach the cafeteria so soon because he had a really dreadful sense of direction. Lavi watched as Allen ordered his food.

Well, Lavi thought to himself. Lenalee's not wrong. However what Allen eats are still more than enough for two grown men. Lavi ordered his own food and the two friends sat down at a nearby table. Allen saw Lavi looking at him as he was gulping down food. Immediately, his mind flashed back what Kanda had spoken on the train unbidden. His appetite was lost.

Choking on a piece of French toast, Allen pushed his plate away. He could not looked at Lavi when he muttered, "I am full." Lavi looked up, surprised that Allen was full after only a quarter of his food. "Are you sure?" He asked, worried for the boy's health. Allen tried to smile, but failed dramatically, as he nodded.

Lavi frowned inwardly as he realized that he hadn't seen the white-haired exorcist smile even once during the time they had been together. He was about to address him when Lenalee came running up to them. "Lavi! I asked you to wait for me!" she exclaimed, indignant that she had been left behind.

"EH?! I am sorry!!!" Lavi quickly apologized as he envisioned Komui coming after him with another Komurin at his side. Shuddering, he proceeded to coax the female exorcist to forgive them. During that time, Allen quietly slipped away. He dared not stay in their company for fear he might hear something like what Kanda said in the train compartment.

Lenalee and Lavi's fight ended abruptly when Lenalee turned to ask Allen's opinion on who was wrong. "Allen-kun, wha-?" He wasn't in his seat.

Lavi and Lenalee turned to look at each other with a "Now what?" look.

_Tbc_

_I am putting up a Tbc because I got someone asking me whether I am going to be continuing with this fic. Well, don't worry; I will certainly finish this fic._

_It is not going to be long, just one or two more chapters to go. After that I am going to write something about Bak's love life. _


	3. Kanda overheard Lavi and Lenalee

Kanda walked down to the cafeteria. He was disturbed after Lavi's visit. Now he couldn't get the Moyashi out of his mind. As he neared the cafeteria, he set his face into the mask of indifferent he always wore around people. Turning a corner, he was quite surprised when he nearly bumped into a certain white haired Moyashi hurrying from the other direction. "Moyashi?" He enquired.

Allen turned the corner and nearly bumped into someone. As he looked up, he saw the someone was Kanda, who he didn't want to see right now. When Kanda said, "Moyashi?" in that sneering tone of voice, he knew he was dead. "Oh, hi, er, Kanda," he spoke, stuttering a bit as he edged away from the samurai.

Kanda frowned slightly when he saw that Allen was edging away from him. He thought that it was weird. So deep was he in his thoughts that he was startled when Allen yelled a "See you, Kanda!" back as he ran as fast as he could up the hallway. "What the-?" Kanda muttered angrily to himself.

To add to his frustration, Jerry tried to talk to him about Moyashi when he went to order soba. "Hey, Kanda. What happened to Allen on that last mission? He was eating a lot less these days, you know?" Jerry asked as he slipped a plate of soba across the counter. "How the hell I know?" Kanda growled as he took away his plate of soba. Jerry grinned and placed his elbows on the counter, winking at the Japanese boy as he said, "Oh, but I think you know."

Immediately, Mugen made his appearance known. "One more word, and I swear you will be dead," Kanda growled angrily. "Okay, okay, don't get all huffy. I am shutting up now." Jerry backed away from where the tip of Mugen lies on his throat.

Snorting, Kanda made his way to a table with his plate of soba, fully intended on eating his meal in peace. However he wasn't in luck today. Lavi and Lenalee had been attracted by the fuss by the counter. Even as Kanda sat down, Lavi and Lenalee were already in the seats directly in front of him.

"Yuu-chan, what happen during the mission?" Lavi started the conversation with the dreaded nickname. Kanda frowned and say nothing, hoping that the two will leave him in peace. No such luck. "Kanda, please, we have to know! Allen is going to die if it keeps on like this!" pleaded Lenalee. "It is none of my business," Kanda reply, ever the cold-hearted bastard.

"Yuu-chan!" "Kanda!" exclaimed both Lavi and Lenalee in unison. "Allen is our friend! How can you say something like this?!" Lenalee cried, aghast at what Kanda had just said. Kanda shrugged and continued to eat, replying, "What he wants to do to himself is nothing of my business."

"But," Lenalee was going to plead with Kanda when suddenly Lavi stood up, fury writ on his face. "Come, Lenalee, let's go. There is nothing we could say to make him see reason," he pulled at Lenalee's arm to make her go. Turning to Kanda, he spoke coldly, "One day you will regret when you realize that you have caused the death of someone you like, Kanda!"

Kanda looked up, anger and shock in his cobalt eyes, though never showing in his expressionless face. He didn't watch as Lavi and Lenalee exited the cafeteria. But soba had turned into tasteless cardboard.

Cursing under his breath, he quickly finished his meal before rising. To add to his anger, he saw some finders staring at him. Giving them the Death Glare he had perfected, he went quickly to the training grounds. Somehow, Lavi's words were still ringing in his ear.

"Lavi! What are you thinking of? We need to know what happen if we want to help Allen!" Lenalee cried as she was dragged along the many hallways. Lavi stopped abruptly, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Lenalee, wake up. Yuu-chan is not going to tell us anything," Lavi hissed. "What?! But what about Allen?" Lenalee was distressed.

"We cannot help him now. All we could hope is that Kanda will come to his senses and apologized to Allen," Lavi spoke seriously, which was a rare occurrence. "What? Apologize? You certainly don't think that Allen was acting strangely because of Kanda?" Lenalee was flabbergasted by what Lavi was suggesting.

"I am serious, Lenalee. I knew that Allen had liked Yuu-chan since at first. Though I doubt that the affection was returned," Lavi said. "WHAATT???!!!" Lenalee screamed so loud that all the Finders and Exorcists in the immediate vicinity jumped.

"Lenalee! Don't shout in my ear!" Lavi protested, indignant that his ear was nearly deafened by the shrill scream emitted by the girl next to him just a moment before. "What did you just say?" Lenalee asked in a much quieter voice. "I say that Allen probably likes Yuu-chan. And while I am not too sure to say whether Yuu-chan likes Allen or not, he certainly was around his Moyashi a lot, don't you think?" Lenalee was staring at Lavi, her mouth agape. Although she was shocked, she could not help but agree with what Lavi was saying.

Unknown to them, Kanda was just around the corner. He could hear everything they said. He had come up from the training grounds for a drink. He got information that the little Moyashi liked him and he wasn't in a one-sided love. Oh yes, I loved that Moyashi., Kanda admitted to himself.


	4. A Happy Ending

Even though Kanda didn't go to look for the damned Moyashi, it would be nothing new if he just, somehow bumped into him was he? Therefore, the whole Order was surprised to see Kanda wandering around the Order where Allen liked to go.

Unfortunately for Kanda, Allen well-known lack of the sense of direction meant that he was wandering the halls for hours without meeting whom he wanted to meet. As time goes by, Kanda became more and more agitated until he finally slashed at the walls with such ferocity that the walls would have shrank back if they could. Needless to say, all passers-by, Finders and Exorcists alike, gave him a wide berth.

(A/n: Damn it, I don't know how to end this!!! I suck at endings.)

By the time he saw Allen, Kanda was ready to kill anyone incurring his wrath however insignificant it was. "Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda growled, a murderous aura rolling of him. Allen looked up, a tired look in his eyes which soon turned into terror as they met with Kanda's cobalt eyes.

Kanda was taken aback by the terror he saw in Allen's silvery eyes. "Moyashi," he tried again to no avail. Allen gave him a look of pure terror before stuttering, "I am sorry! I will leave now!" Kanda frowned slightly, was he so terrifying that the small boy wanted to have nothing to do with him?

Allen was sure he was hallucinating when he saw Kanda in front of him in the narrow hallway. It was his usual route back to his room from the cafeteria. Tried as he might, he could not think of any idea why Kanda might be wandering around this specific area of the building therefore he had to be dreaming. Or so he thought before he heard Kanda spoke his nickname in the sneering voice he always kept for Allen and Lavi.

Thus he knew the Kanda in front of him was no figment of his dream and was real. He could feel the murderous aura enveloping Kanda. Even as Allen stuttered out his apologies, his heart was breaking. Never had he thought that Kanda would love him. But the words he spoke on that train were too hurting for him to take no notice of. Since then he had been trying to avoid the dark-haired samurai.

Unluckily they bumped into each other in this deserted hallway in the middle of the night. He was certain that Kanda was disgusted that he met him and was angry at him. Allen tried to get out of the way. However, an arm stopped him, pulling him into a rough embrace. Allen forgot to breathe.

Kanda felt annoyance flared when he saw the Moyashi attempting to escape. Without thinking, his arm shot out and grabbed hold of the Moyashi's shoulder before pulling him into an embrace. He could feel the Moyashi stiffening. But he will not let go.

"Moyashi," Kanda sighed into the white hair. Allen's eyes widened at the nearly gentle voice. He never thought that Kanda was possible of gentleness. "Moyashi, about the things I spoke on that train," here he paused. Allen stiffened more and tried to pull away.

Kanda noticed and continued, "Hush, Moyashi. I was sorry for what I said on that train. I was just tired and took out my wrath on you. That was uncalled for. I love you." He felt the small body against him softened.

A sigh was released from the depths of his chest. Allen was so relieved that Kanda doesn't hate him that it wasn't until much later he registered what Kanda had said at last. "WHAATT!! Kanda, did you just say 'love'?" Allen recoiled in shock and unfiltered surprise. "You don't like it?" Kanda scowled. He hated having to repeat himself.

Allen blushed, mumbling in a low voice, "Of course I like it. But, Kanda, you have so many choices. I was cursed _and_ also a boy. I am not good enough for you." Kanda quirked the corners of his mouth up. He hadn't thought that Allen would be worried about this.

"Don't worry, I like you only," he whispered into a delicate ear. Allen laughed; it was so ticklish. "Oh, Kanda, I love you too!" Allen cried out in sheer delight, his arms snaking around Kanda's neck. "Good," was the only thing Kanda said as he enveloped his little Moyashi in a bear hug.

Suddenly he frowned and pulled away to study the boy at arm-length. "You are so thin, you need to eat," Kanda answered the unspoken glance that Allen threw him. He could see that Allen was nervous about whether or not Kanda was serious.

Allen laughed in relief and pulled up to kiss Kanda.

The sun was rising.

_Okay, that's it. I apologize for the OOC-ness at the end. I think I manage to get and epic failure in the ending. Oh boy, was that a bitch? Never knew such an awkward ending. _

_  
Damn it. The ending sucks! And that was the best I could come up with._

_Oh, and another thing. I forgot about disclaimers. Sorry about that. :(_

_It turned out to be humorous at the end. Sorry about that._


End file.
